cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Helix
Helix is a Pyrespine previously under the ownership of Drake Kuro and the main villain of the arc currently known as CoU5. Appearance Helix looks like any typical Pyrespine. His scales are a sleek crimson, and his eyes and underbelly are a burning gold. Spikes protrude from his shoulders, head, limbs, and tail so that he looks vaguely like a morning star with wings. His head is snakelike and his tail is thin and whiplike. His left eye, though golden, is pupilless and scarred, a result of being stricken a few too many times by Kuro's tooth-studded whip. Personality Helix is known for his fiery temper and tendency to react pettily to insults, often doing whatever he can to make the offender miserable. However, at times he can be cunning and sly, and whenever need be he'll trick his opponents into doing something that gives him the upper hand. As the leader of Kuro's three dragons, however, when a plan went wrong that Helix was supposed to oversee, he was usually the one to receive the punishment from Kuro. In fact, Helix had been struck by Kuro's whip so often that his left eye is damaged and Helix is blind on that side. Helix had an interest in Faryx, but was constantly frustrated by her open rejection of him. He and Volant openly hate each other. Former Allies Drake Kuro Main Article: Drake Kuro Volant Main Article: Volant Faryx Main Article: Faryx Erahvs Main Article: Erahvs Powers *'Power Theft:' Helix has the ability to mimic the powers of his target at the time of fighting. He kept these powers afterward. When he ressurected Erahvs, he passed this power onto the altered clone and had him collect as many powers as possible; when Erahvs returned to Helix the Pyrespine used this power on him. This power was suppressed by Drake Kuro's control and so Helix did not display the ability before CoU4. It is unknown if Helix would have lost the powers gained from this like Erahvs did as he was killed before anyone had the chance to find out. History The only ones that know Helix's full past are currently dead. All that is known is that Kuro found and enslaved the young Pyrespine a few years prior to his search for Ustream's Shadow Drakes. When Kuro began that search, the Cult of Ustream was on a similar hunt but immediate conflict arose when Kuro kidnapped Deathstorm for his own ends. Prior to that, Helix had aided Kuro in kidnapping Cassiel and later Charos, and stood in the way of the cultists alongside Volant and Faryx as the cultists trekked to Kuro's castle to confront the evil dracomancer. He was ultimately defeated and fled with Kuro and the other dragons until his return in Battle for the Hole of Ultimate Doom. After Kuro's final defeat and death in The Dark Traitor, he and the other two dragons were spared as they had been under Kuro's control against their will. While Volant and Faryx went on with their lives, Helix plotted his revenge and finally came back as the main villain at the end of CoU4. Once again, the cult managed to defeat him despite his great power, and killed him for good measure. Trivia *Helix was originally a Red dragon before Jase changed his mind at the last second. *Helix was named after the username of Jase's best friend in real life, HelixDragon. *Helix is the only villain to have appeared in all five "fic arcs", the five arcs that were originally meant to be writen as fanfiction. Category:Dragons Category:Pyrespines Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Dracomancers